see
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: suck at summary. paring undecided yaoi  AU. Naruto has had a dark life and feels dead. but with meeting new people how will his life change? and will he find his father? what about that guy minato? why is he trying to seduce naruto? who's jealous!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just had to write. Tell me what to think. No I do not like sasunaru or narusau and this will not be, unless you ask for it. I will read good fics of these parings but Sasuke is just too much of a bastard in everything for me to like him. Do the poll on my page, and tell me what paring this should be. Might do poll paring might not but will do the poll paring for a story, just not this one maybe. Review as always. My 13-year-old heart wants reviews so feed my secret monster.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday morning in Izumo junior high-high school. Rain was pouring down the sky gray and gloomy, the trees outside swaying dangerously in the hurricane like winds.<p>

'They have warnings about weather, other schools listen to the warnings and cancel school. But noooo, we just _have_ to get an education even if it means we might die.' Naruto thought while looking out of his classrooms 2nd floor window.

Naruto was a pessimist. There was no way around it, and heavy storms and cold weather pissed him off and made him even more of a downer. But more than his dislike for cold weather he hated hot, clear, summer days more.

Actually, Naruto loved when it rained. The sun didn't hurt his eyes and for some reason, everything looked more vibrant. More full of color, of life. To him, the grass seemed greener.

So naturally, as one who loved nature (for the most part) Naruto hated school. He hated the fake lighting that would flicker and make him squint, because it was too bright. He hated that the lights had a blue tint. He hated the 'wood' desks they had. Made up of sawdust and wood scraps pressed together, with a seal of some sort to keep it smooth. He hated the whiteboard that would squeal like a fangirl whenever someone wrote on it. He hated the sound of mechanical pencils when rubbed the wrong way on paper.

But most of all, Naruto hated the fakeness of the people in the school. For once they were out of school and away from their so-called 'friends' they would change into a completely different person.

Hearing voices rise, and focus on him, Naruto turned his head towards the teacher for that hour.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I know that water falling from the sky is very interesting and all, but can you, no, will you turn forward and pay attention?" the teacher said in a highly irritated, but amused voice.

Lifting one golden eyebrow, Naruto looked up from behind his bangs and said "…Sure, if I knew your name. But sadly, I don't and since I don't know you, I shouldn't pay attention to you. Cuz ya know, they say not to talk or pay unwanted attention to strangers. And my attention doesn't want to be wanted by you. So, tough luck." This was punctuated with Naruto turning his head back to look outside of the window, propped on his arms, looking like he was sleeping.

A huff and an enraged scream later, Naruto was sent out to the hall where he was to be for the rest of the hour sitting with his back to the door.

Or that's what was suppose to happen. Instead Naruto walked down the hall looking in the small rectangle windows next to all doors, making stories up about people he saw as he went by.

Giving up, Naruto crossed the hall and went up to one of the big windows and watched the courtyard below be sprayed with rain.

Taking out a piece of lined paper, he started to draw what the courtyard looked like to him. He drew the pond not full of muck and koi fish swimming along with baby goldfish like it used to be. He drew the flowers in bloom, like they were now, but without the spots of trash between the plants. And the trees green and full of life, not limp and carved up with swear words.

He drew of the sweet words carved on the trees. The ones with meaning, of history, of lost love. He drew of a beautiful black haired boy siting under the old willow tree, looking up at the sky, watching the rain come down around him, soaking him.

Looking back at he courtyard he got a jolt when he saw the boy there and not in his imagination. Thinking he was locked out, Naruto raced around a corner and down a flight of stairs, yanked the door open and stared at the boy who just looked up with a slightly, bored, questioning gaze.

After catching his breath, Naruto slightly winded, asked the boy if he was locked out.

" No, usuratonkachi." Was the oh, so grateful reply. Naruto now mad at the jerk for being a bastard even though all he did was care, almost missed the whispered words he wasn't meant to hear.

" But thanks…for caring." Shocked he again, almost missed the " 'm lonely, …stay." The plea was mumbled into the boy's knees, no louder than a whisper of fabric. But Naruto having heightened senses heard it all. And felt his heart melt a little. Maybe he could play the optimist. Just for this boy.

Checking to make sure that the door wasn't locked Naruto quickly turned and ran down the hallway and to his locker where he had a huge umbrella and a raincoat. Grabbing them he ran back to the boy and helped him stand up. Only to put the raincoat under them. Placing the umbrella behind them, he motioned for the boy to sit, having already done so.

After watching the rain for around twenty minutes, Naruto decided to talk.

" Hey, my name's Naruto. What about you?" Being polite never helped Naruto before, nor had being friendly or social, but it couldn't hurt. He liked this one. It wouldn't be a mistake.

Waiting for a few minutes he waited for the boy to answer. " I'm Sasuke. What grade are you in?" Naruto could tell that he was curious.

" I'm in eleventh. I'm part of the high school side of this fucked up school. You?" It was drawled out in a lazy tone. He was totally focused on reading what the tree in front of him said. To bad he didn't have his glasses.

" I'm in ninth grade. Part of the junior high. Why are you here? I don't need your pity!" Sasuke was honestly pissed. He didn't need pity. He didn't want pity. It was one of the few emotions he got from people. And it was the one he hated the most.

Naruto was surprised. But should have known by they way Sasuke held himself. But he was in no way here to give pity. No, what he thought when he saw Sasuke was that he was exactly like him, and might understand.

" Why would I pity you? I just don't like people being emo. That's my job. No, what I feel for you or felt then is and was, empathy. So anyways what's up? Why you here when you could be in the very exciting class you are marked absent from?" Naruto turned his head towards the boy and gave a small smirk and a wink.

A small unnoticeable blush came upon the boy's cheeks. Sasuke couldn't understand what made him so open towards the older boy, he was usually quiet and unsocial and well…a bastard. It puzzled him, but went with the flow because he didn't really hate talking to the blond.

" I felt like I was being suffocated. I hate it. They are all superficial and suck up to me, love me for my money and their own delusions or pity me and try to act better than me. It's not natural. So I came here. Here it's natural and not fake like the rest of the school. They pity me and love me for my loss." It felt good to say that. And to someone who understood.

" Yeah I know what you mean. People pity or make fun of me and hate me for my loss and my 'uniqueness'. Cuz I'm weird and lost my parents, because my mom was a gang leader, because we were rich and I am now poor, for my scars…for hiding myself from them, they tease and yell and become angered when ever I hide my true self from their hateful words. Yeah, I understand. We both have masks ne?"

It was the longest and most truthful thing Naruto had ever said. It felt right. He knew that this boy was gong to be close to him. Perhaps a best friend?

" Yeah. My parents, they were messed up. They tried overthrowing the law. Thinking they were above it. Of course no one besides the underground world and the police at that time know the truth. The police killed them and called it a car accident. But what about you, what's your story whiskers?" Sasuke was curious. He wanted to help Naruto. He wanted…to be his…

"Well…my,…" then the bell for 4th period, lunch for Naruto, rang. Surprised at how fast time flied, he rushed out yelling a quick goodbye and a promise to tell Sasuke later over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: if you really couldn't tell this is AU. My world. K? as always review, visit my poll and profile, tell me the parings and no update reviews. Still have things going on so no updatey, fasty.<p> 


	2. MUST READ

AN VERY IMPORTANT!

All right. I have been super busy, with taking two languages at the same time (Spanish & Japanese) club, i.b. If you guys know that program, it sucks. And all of my other courses and not to mention huge tests since October. Exams are, well, tomorrow. But I will update hopefully all of my stories thru nov.22-29. All right so here's how it's going to go. I don't like my writing. It's a fic I wouldn't read and I know I can try better, I'm in a writing phase right now so I'm going to go thru my stories, add detail so people are not lost and work out all the bugs. I've lost hope on captain my captain, but I will rewrite and make better, if I get enough reviews to believe people care. I don't like how I wrote melodies past I will change it and the name and same with a few of my other stories. Also, along with rewrites, with enough encouragements, many updates. Plot will be the same, don't worry. So here is how I would like it to go.

If you think the story has potential and you want it updated and everything, review.

Anything you want changed, I'll make note of. If you are confused, tell me, and I'll let you into my mad world.

I'm adding little things of the story and what will come or could come. New story ideas will be added to every story that gets this AN (Friday until Monday). The new ideas are all different so if you want them, look at all of my stories. Naruto might be on my HP fic and so on. If you think this is stupid, don't. I'm letting my ideas flow and letting you see different fandoms and maybe you like and idea I have but want it changed to a different fandom with a special twist of course.

Any reviews I get on my b-day (nov.22) with simply, hey, happy b-day, and the one I hate, update please, I will work harder to get that chapter out for that story faster and better.

If you like what I'm doing have comments or anything review. Of just review so I have a reason to better my stories. I'm not the ones reading them, you are. So show a little enthusiasm. If you want het, tell me. Want a pairing, tell me. Think this whole idea is dumb, tell me. Want me to do this, then tell me.

Idea for NARUTO FIC

Gist: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school, a genius. There he meets fugaku and many others. Fugaku is immature and naru and him get off on the wrong foot. Eventually, fugaku and naru become like brothers (naru adopted! Cute scenes ahead in this fic!) and naruto stays until itachi is 3 then mysteriously disappears. But then, sasuke has his first day of uni and guess who his professor is? YAOI

Idea for HP FIC

Harry won't take it lying down anymore. Working up his courage, harry asks for a re-sorting finding his stay in (not telling you) to be boring and unfitting. He ends up of course, making an ancient law and many other rules come into play. Hogwarts will never be the same. SLASH

Idea for HP FIC

(possibly dark harry) Harry is not what he seems, he left his realitives in search of work. He finds it at a young age at Nadie, a multi ethnic bar. The people are weird and jaded. Knowing harry, he might just win them over. Having to go back to the dursley's 4 times a day and only being there for 3 whole days a week, Harry loses some of his mental scars. When it comes time for Hogwarts what is hi smakeshift family going to do? What skills does harry have? And what about voldie?

Have to mention, HP/INYUYASHA fic.

blood of mine: lily evans was his mother, just not known by that name. harry, believed to be the full brother of sesshomaru, born a few hundred years after sesshomaru, harry travels between 'worlds' of wizarding britain and the ninja, demon filled 'world' of feudal japan until 'harry potter' is supposed to be born. in his third year voldemort attacks, with draco about to be killed, harry does the only thing he could, bringing draco to feudal japan with no way to get back, how will this end? with a little help from sister kagome and brother sesshomaru and their daughter rin, maybe they will be able to make it. how is draco going to react to harry being hundreds of years old? who really is harry related to, because as we know, lily was a human, not a demon. and inyuyasha? why are you staring at harry that way? dm/hp kag/sess possible inyu/hp/dm or close brother protective inyuyasha and sesshomaru sessh going to be close bro anyways.

NARU fic

Naruto was always special, but what happens when he turns 13? Creature naru. Smart naru. ANBU AT YOUNG AGE naru. Yaoi baddies, lots of boys after our naru, and a little twist just out of your reach. Care to try?

MORE TO COME! REVIEW!


End file.
